Alchemy
Alchemy Due to the unique nature of this skill, PPD may be calculated as TSLx3. All potions are instant except for Poisons, which take one minute to apply to weapons or objects. Alchemical Fire effects: must have Alchemy to use. These effects can be mitigated by Dodge or Luck. Level 1 Novice Practical Use: Tincture Category: P Limitation: PPD Description: Access to Level 1 Novice Alchemy recipes. Select one recipe from the level one Alchemy list when gaining access to this rank in this skill. Special Use: Identify Recipe Category: INF Limitation: U Description: You can identify a potion or brew you know, by smell/consistency/taste/etc. Level 2 Apprentice Practical Use: Salves Category: P Limitation: PPD Description: Access to Level 2 Apprentice Apprentice Alchemy recipes. Select one recipe from the level two Alchemy recipe list when gaining this rank in this skill. Special Use: Transmutation Category: A Limitation: U Description: Through the use of your alchemical prowess you are capable of turning two common materials into a common material of your choice, or an uncommon material used solely for Alchemical recipes. Transmutation 2 Common Ingredients = 1 Common Ingredient (Choice) OR 1 Uncommon Alchemy Ingredient (Random) 2 Uncommon Ingredients = 1 Uncommon Ingredient (Choice) OR 1 Rare Alchemy Ingredient (Random) Level 3 Journeyman Practical Use: Consumables Category: P Limitation: PPD Description: Access to Level 3 Journeyman Alchemy recipes. Select one recipe from the level three Alchemy recipe list when gaining this rank in this skill. Special Use: Lead into Gold Category: A Limitation: U Description: Through the use of your alchemical prowess, you are capable of turning four common, or two uncommon materials, into an uncommon material of your choice. Or using four common materials or two uncommon material you may make an rare material used solely for Alchemical recipes. Transmutation 2 Common Ingredients = 1 Common Ingredient (Choice) OR 1 Uncommon Alchemy Ingredient (Random) 2 Uncommon Ingredients = 1 Uncommon Ingredient (Choice) OR 1 Rare Alchemy Ingredient (Random) 4 Uncommon Ingredients = 1 Rare Ingredient (Choice) Level 4 Master Practical Use: Inhalants Category: P Limitation: PPD Description: Access to Level 4 Master Alchemy recipes. Select one recipe from the level four Master Alchemy recipe list upon gaining this rank in this skill. Special Use: Improve Recipe Category: A Limitation: U Description: Through the use of downtimes, research, and experimentation, you may take an existing recipe and enhance it to a whole new level or add capabilities to it. Level 5 Grand Master Practical Use: Granules Category: P Limitation: PPD Description: Access to Level 5 Grand Master Alchemy recipes. Select one recipe from the level five Grand Master Alchemy recipe list upon gaining this rank in this skill. Special Use: Create Recipe Category: A Limitation: U Description: Through the use of downtimes, research and experimentation, you may create a whole new recipe that is wholly your own, unless you should choose to share it with others. Be forewarned, this may take variant amounts of time depending upon the complexity of what you are trying to do. Alchemy Recipes The recipes below are available to be replicated and learned. Level 1: Fire Pot Fire Retardant Smoke Screen Dull Repress Addiction Strength Achilles’ DraughtCategory:Skills Category:Production Skills Category:Tinker's Guild